1. Field
This invention relates to a system and a method for automatically changing vehicle driving modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission converts engine output into torque to move the vehicle. The transmission utilizes discrete gear states to convert the engine output. By controlling the gear states, the transmission impacts drivability and fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
Adaptive shift control operates the transmission and selects an appropriate gear depending on the road condition. For example, when traveling uphill, the adaptive shift control maintains a lower gear that suits the degree of incline to allow for smooth driving of the vehicle. In another example, the adaptive shift control shifts to a lower gear when traveling downhill to increase engine braking and in electric vehicles to store and/or reuse the power that is generated due to regenerative braking. The adaptive shift control may shift into a higher gear to reduce engine braking if there is no traffic or if the speed limit allows for increased fuel economy. The adaptive shift control may also disconnect the transmission to reduce losses from engine braking. The use of adaptive shift control increases fuel efficiency and/or drivability. However, adaptive shift control is a reactive system that responds to the current road conditions and/or user inputs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for automatically predicting and changing the driving modes of a vehicle to further improve fuel efficiency, drivability and performance.